belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mohan Baldev
मोहन बलदेव Ravenclaw Alumni Mohan Vishnu Baldev is a Muggle-born wizard. He was born at 5:07am on August 28th, on Prince Endward Island. He is the son of Misra and Ajit Baldev. He is a graduate of Hogwarts School, he is a Ravenclaw Alumni. |-|Etymology= The first name Mohan is a masculine Hindu name. Mohan is a transcription of both the masculine form मोहन and the feminine form मोहना. The middle name Vishnu probably means "all-pervasive" in Sanskrit. The Hindu god Vishnu is the protector and preserver of the universe, usually depicted as four-armed and blue-skinned. By some Hindus he is regarded as the supreme god. The surname Baldev is a modern transcription of the name Baladeva (also Balarama) the name of the older brother of the Hindu god Krishna. It means "god of strength" from Sanskrit बल (bala) "strength" combined with देव (deva) "god". |-|Background= |-|Facts= History मोहन बलदेव was born nine months after his eldest sister Krishna, and five years before his younger sister Padma. Mohan is a trickster, he loves to make trouble. He is the only boy in his family, which at home makes his playful nature seem like much more of bigger deal then it truly is. His annoying ways of entertaining himself are seen as problematic behaviour. He has been sent to therapists, and psychologist who swear up and down that he is an entirely normal, no disorders to speak of. His eldest sister Krishna, is considered his "Irish twin", they were born within nine months of one another making them nearly the same age. Mohan is annoyed by this, it doesn't matter that he is younger. He would prefer to be further separated from either of his sisters, but mostly from Krishna. His jealousy of Padma's age difference, the five years between herself, and himself causes rivalry between the three of them. In the (muggle) Baldev family Mohan is the reckless adventurer, at least that is how he is seen in the eyes of his mother and father. He is the smartest of the three children, but he also tests the limits of everything the most. His parents think he doesn't learn his lesson, or that he thinks he can change the outcome of the future. He "fantasizes" quite a bit, and perhaps a bit too much about a life he will one day live as a Private Investigator. He longs for a life like Sherlock Holmes, he wants to solve mysteries with a combination of brawn and brains. Little does any member of the family know that Mohan is, or will become a Seer. A gift that was once possessed by an ancestor on his father's side of the family, his very great grandfather Nikhil Baldev. Physical appearance Moh Mohan Baldev Mohan is a Muggle-born wizard of Indian and Canadian descent, his mother Misra is a Muggle as is his father Ajit. Mohan is 173cm in height and of above average weight. He looks electric, like he could be capable of spontaneous combustion. He has crazy black hair, he usually spikes it, with hair products or spells. He has dark brown eyes, they are very expressive, Mohan's eyes literally twinkle. He has a creamy, rich, light brown skin complexion, he is weirdly attractive. FC — Jesse Rath Personality Mohan is a jerk. He likes to go out of his way to prank, or basically ruin a person's day. He leaves salt shakers loose. He is the type of person to break a toilet seat so that another person will fall into the toilet. He purposely chews gum not because he likes it, just so that he can spit it on the ground, and someone else can step on it. He isn't just some mischievous arse. Mohan is a brother to an older, and a younger sister. These two lovely ladies, Krishna and Padma are probably where he got this rebellious streak. Their wailing his name with displeasure at one of his trademark tricks are music to his ears. Relationships |-|Family= Ajit Baldev (Pitā) - Pitā is everything Māṁ isn't. If we don't get out of bed, he makes sure we do, if we don't finish our breakfast/lunch/dinner he makes sure the left overs are saved for us to finish later. He doesn't write notes, and he really doesn't say all that much if it isn't a direct command. And we all know that is Pitā. Misra Patil (Māṁ) - Māṁ is like ... everything. She wakes us all up in the mornings, except Krishna, she makes everyone breakfast/lunch/dinner, except Krishna, and she writes each one of us personal notes every single day. Mine usually says माँ बच्चे के लड़के से प्यार है. एक अच्छे लड़के हो, और अपनी बहन को नीचा दिखाने के लिए नहीं की कोशिश करें. Krishna (Baṛī bahana) - Krishna is like a deadly slayer of fearsome beasts. How or when she is going to crack her knuckles then some heads is a mystery but I always know, that "Warrior/Witch" is going to be a lot like Pitā some day. Padma (Chōṭī bahana) - Padma is like an overly delightful looking fairy, cloyingly sweet and beautiful. She isn't like Krishna or me, she is even like either Māṁ or Pitā. She is some weird, freaky, mutated version of all four of us. |-|School= Azalea Hepburn - Aza is Kris' friend, they are exactly the same, big surprise there. She is so annoying, and it doesn't even matter because she is still cool enough to make you laugh it away. Too bad she is friends with the enemy. Abilities Medical Magic Mental Magic Possessions Wand 10⅜" Silver lime Dragon Heartstring Unyielding Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP